kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xiggie/KHL ideas: Olet/Kami/Xelot's story + interaction with Aiden and Saule
So, I was thinking of a way for the story of Olet to cover his change into Kami, and his creation of Xelot and the mysterious Ethereal, as well as Kami's control over the Heartless, and I came up with something ^^ Here's my idea: :Olet showed up in Disney castle for reason* some time after the events of Kingdom Hearts Coded (or even Kingdom Hearts III). He was an excellent fighter, but he however worked as some sort of a Weapon-smith for Mickey, specializing in creating (false/fake) Keyblades. The two became friends in time, but what Mickey didn't know was that Olet was really power-hungry, and dreamed of utilizing the darkness in his heart to control the Heartless and overthrowing the King. :One day, he made his dream come true, and used his dark powers to contact Maleficent, who he made some sort of a deal with. She gathered an "army" of numerous Disney Villains, including Pete, Hades, Jafar and Captain Hook (and perhaps a few more**). They all marched to Disney Castle, where Olet let the group inside, along with hundreds of Heartless. While the Disney Villains rounded up the wandering residents of Disney Kingdom, Olet found and confronted King Mickey. They battled for awhile, but once Olet had the upper hand, he used all of the darkness he had to "dark-paralyze" Mickey and then he sent him to the realm of Darkness. Once the Villains had conquered all of Disney Kingdom, they went to their home worlds, very satisfied with the downfall of the "meddling" King Mickey. :Once Olet was in command of all of Disney Kingdom, he did some thinking, and decided that he was in no need of the Light in his heart, so he used the power of his (fake) Keyblade to release the light side of his heart, leaving nothing but darkness in him. This resulted in the collapse of his heart, causing the darkness in him to become a special-Humanoid-Heartless, and the light of his heart to reenter his previous body and making it a special-light-Nobody. Olets mind was split in two, but they were "still the same". The Dark Olet became Kami, and was now filled with dark powers and could control the Heartless, while the light side of Olet became the Nobody Xelot, who could manipulate the light and use it to his advantage. :Xelot experimented with his powers of light until he eventually succeeded in creating a being of pure light; the very first Ethereal. He could control it, and gave it powers to attack and manipulate the light by itself (i.e. create other Ethereal or make itself stronger). Xelot created a bunch of them, and it wasn't long until they had developed and formed various new variations, each one more powerful than the next. :Not long after Xelot had created the Ethereal, he discovered their ability to possess other creatures, as well as human beings. He was curious about this ability of the Ethereal, and decided to test it on a Human. He found a suitable candidate from another world***; a teenager**** with no apparent family, and no real life to ruin. He trained that person until he/she had become quite skilled in fighting with a fake-keyblade. Then Xelot used a powerful Ethereal***** to posses the poor boy/girl, making him/her the first Human to be possessed by an Ethereal******. The possessed person lost all control of his/her body and mind, and could be commanded to do anything by Xelot, who made it look as if he/she was his apprentice, but was really no more than a puppet. In time, this "apprentice" of Xelot came to be known as the "Ethereal Keyblader" (despite wielding a fake keyblade). ::* We need to either ask Saule what he had in mind, or find a suitable reason by ourselves. ::** This depends on what worlds we end up using... :::• If we decide to have Atlantica in the game, we could make Morgana appear in that "army". ::*** Let's try to be a little creative on this one and not choose the typical Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands or Twilight Town :P Lets try and come up with an original world (and perhaps make that the homeward of some other characters (I'm willing to let it be Xiggie's or Yrax and Axane's original homeworld… in order to not make everyone come from Twilight Town or Radiant Garden :P) ::**** We need to find a name for this person… as well as an age… oh, and a gender :) :::• If we have this person a boy, I'd like to call him Viscus (Latin for 'Heart') ::***** What kind of an Ethereal? ::****** What changes should we make to a characters appearance once it is possessed by an entity of light? :::• I suggest pale skin (opposed of the dark-skin side-effect of using darkness), black, watery eyes with white centers (to represent the "possession") (the black eye-water could run down the cheeks a little, creating a sense of "pain"). I think that the possessed apprentice should wear dark clothes and have a black band tied around his/her head, covering the eyes (like Riku had on… before he took it off :P) Well, that's that. This is my idea, along with a few (six) "fill-in" points for us to fill in together ^^ Since I am on a little writing "roll" at the moment, I'm gonna continue writing a bit. I've already pointed at how to dispose of Mickey (I used a more KH-ized version of Saule's original "Stone" idea), now I'm gonna tell you my idea to "get rid of" Sora and co. as well (this idea also covers Kami's "goal"). Here's my idea: :While Xelot was working on his experiments with the light, Kami worked on securing himself from the dangers of the Keyblade bearers (he felt as they were the only ones who could possibly defeat him). He created some sort of a barrier of darkness* around Destiny Islands, along with some other worlds with potential Keyblade wielders**. Kame sometimes came down to the worlds he had blasted into endless night, and looked for people who were still alive - sill fighting. He offered those fighting people "an escape"; to work for him! - become one of his growing group of disciples. Otherwise, they would probably die… Soon enough, Kami had a fine group of disciples, some from those "dark" worlds, and some who simply decided to work for him intend of being killed for whatever reason***. :Kami did not only use his dark powers to bombard worlds into oblivion, but also to made Disney Kimgdom "more to his liking" by wrecking most of the original castle and "darking" the place up. Kami then renamed the ruins of Disney Kingdom Remnant Citadel, and used that world as a base. Meanwhile, Xelot (who had become Kami's 1st disciple, stumbled upon the ruins of a "forgotten" world; "The World that Never Was"****. As everyone (even Kami) seemed to think that this world had been lost to the darkenss, Xelot made it his secret base. :Like most super-evil guys, all Kami was after was power, and seeing as "Hearts are the source of all power", what better way to get it than "conquer" Kingdom Hearts. So Kami, Xelot, the disciples, and some of Kami's "assistants"***** roamed the worlds, looking for information and resources to find and get to the "true" Kingdom Hearts******. If anyone dares to stand against Kami, he is hunted down and executed along with all other known associates. He made deals with various villains, and helped many gain the upper hand in their worlds in order for them to "be in his debt". :Kami was slowly becoming the uncrowned "king of the universe"... ::* What does it do? :::• I think of it as a some sort of an unbreakable dark shell, that is nothing but a one-way portal to the realm of darkness. ::::• If someone is traveling through space, and would see a world who was covered with dark-fog, and if he were to fly into it, he would be stuck in the dark realm as well. ::::• When this dark-fog thing is taking over the world, Dark creatures (pureblood Heartless) appear at every corner of the world and threaten the residents. Once the world is sealed off, everyone is trapped in an endless night, where there is no escape except straight into the dark realm. ::** What other worlds? :::• I suggest that one of those worlds is Saule, Aiden and Tira's homeworld; who Saule and Aiden barely escaped from before Kami managed to complete the dark barrier. ::*** Who of the disciples were from the "dark" worlds, and who were from somewhere else, and why did they decide to join Kami? :::• I guess most of the Exiled members were not from the dark worlds… ::**** What is left of it? :::• I would think that the entire area below the castle should be "sunk" into the dark realm, but the high-areas of the Castle could still be accessed. ::***** By "Assistants" I mean like what we originally intended to do with Raxard and some other characters. Shouldn't we have at least one "assistant"/mercenary working for Kami? ::****** What information should we let them find? And where should he be looking? And that's that :D And here we have 6 or more fill-in points :P Wow, I really feel like I'm on a roll here ^^ hehe, now comes a little chapter explaining my thoughts on how Aiden and Saule interact with Kami (and Xelot), and what he does to them. I am making this from the idea that Kami "destroyed" their homeward and was the cause of Tira's death. Here it comes: :Aiden and Saule are two keybearers* who manage to escape** their "doomed" world, and "set sail" for a seemingly safe world***. They stay in that world for a while, and eventually learn of what happened to their home world. They train themselves in hope that they can one day defeat Kami, and they eventually become quite skilled with the keyblade and learn to turn them into those transporter-devices (like in BBS). They leave the world and head for other worlds in search of Kami. :They stumble upon a few worlds (just some of the "playable" worlds in the game) and help some people in need (like a "first visit" in KHII). Then they finally stumble upon Remnant Citadel, barge in and jump right to fighting Kami. Saule saw that Kami and his disciples were obviously more powerful than the two young keyblade wielders, so he did his best to take on as many as he could while Aiden managed to sneak away, with nothing but minor injuries. After he was gone, Kami overpowered Saule and was just about to kill him, when he realized that he could use this to gain a real Keyblade wielder in his disciple "army". So Kami removed Saules Heart from his body, and then created a body of darkness around the Heart. Saules original body became the nobody Xaelus****, who Kami forced to join his side, while the Darkness-Heart-being became a werewolf-like-monster who Kami sent away, as he had no need for that thing. :Saule the werewolf was sent to the Realm of Darkness, and there, he lost his mind, little by little. But he could still occasionally use the memories, stored in his heart, to reform his original body and mind… but that seemed to serve no purpose, as no one seemed to be coming for him… :Aiden, who had managed to escape from Kami and flee to that "safe" world***. Now he knew how strong Kami was, and what he needed to do in order to bring him down. So he decided to get stronger, and get some people to fight by his side against Kami… and he also wished to find and save Saule from his grim fate… ::* Are they both real Keybearers? :::• Didn't Saule say something about Aiden being a "real" Keybearer, but Saule only being able to wield the Keyblade due to Tira's heart being a part of his own? I'm not 100% sure on this... ::** how? :::• Let's be creative… but please don't say "magic train"! ::*** What world? :::• I think that we should use either Twilight Town or Radiant Garden for this - I like Radiant Garden better, as it is referred to as "the capital of Light". ::**** Should we make Xaelus not have the memories of Saule? :::• I mean, if he did, he would never joing Kami, would he? Aaaand that is that :P now all I think is missing from that part of the story is when "La Lutte" comes in, and in what form… should we keep La Lutte as an unofficial organization under Xaelus's command? or should they just be a group of various people, each with their own reason for wanting to stop and bring down Kami… if so, we could use that to decrease the number of Nobodies in the story, as they wouldn't have to be Nobodies in search of their hearts (I am willing to make Xiggie, or rather, Giieg a human if we decide to have "La lute" this way :P) :Now, I'd like some comments and please give as much feedback as you can :P Category:Blog posts